


Pragma

by TheGatsbyGirl



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Feelings Realization, Friendship/Love, Logan is still angsting over Jean, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGatsbyGirl/pseuds/TheGatsbyGirl
Summary: He loves him like a best friend.





	Pragma

He loves him like a best friend.

  
A best friend. That’s what Kurt is to Logan. He’s the best of best friends. Who doesn’t want a goofy German (very attractive) blue mutant demon as their buddy? Especially when that same goofy German very attractive blue mutant demon has teleportation skills and a fairly high tolerance?

  
Logan doesn’t really remember how he realized they were best friends. He doesn’t like remembering anything. Not really. The past never does much but bite him in the ass, so he prefers to live in the moment. But he doesn’t feel much need to remember. Because they’re friends _now_. And now isn’t half bad.

  
He loves him the way one loves company to the local bar, the bite of a bottle cap against a palm and the clinking of glass. Those are the best nights. The nights when they’re just them, two friends, having a good time. Never mind whatever bizarre feeling decides to make itself known when Kurt decides to flirt with the bartender, never mind whatever boils in his gut when girls look at him for too long and giggle.

  
He loves him like he loves the days when they’re not the X-men, when they’re not mutant freaks, when they’re just existing. Days like that come in short supply, but Logan cherishes every moment.

  
He loves him like inside jokes that no one else gets and like the laughs that grow louder when they see everyone’s perplexed expressions. When the skin at the corners of his eyes crinkles and the sound of a pointed smile fills the air. When broad chests shake and large hands are clapped over mouths to muffle guffaws.

  
He loves him like the three seconds between breaths when Kurt crawls into his bed during a nasty thunderstorm. In. Three seconds. Out. Three seconds. In. Warm breath on Logan’s throat. Out. Fur that tickles his skin. In. This feels right. Out. Is it?

  
He loves him like the dimly lit room that they stumble into at the ass crack of dawn, drunk. Kurt falls into bed and somehow manages to drag Logan down with him, but he’s up before he can think about any butterflies in his stomach. Logan doesn’t stay, but he keeps the smile Kurt gives him on the way out.

  
He loves him like the satisfying feel of a cigar against his teeth. Like the grit of tobacco and the taste of smoke. And like the satisfaction of knowing that it won’t eat at his lungs or blacken his teeth; it won’t even leave a trace. 

  
He loves him like a one-night stand that never really left. The kind of one-night stand that just _happens_ , when hands fall where they shouldn’t and lips collide in a way that should be wrong. But it’s _not_ wrong, and wandering hands have never felt anything more beautiful than midnight fur.

  
The kind of one-night stand that manages to stand up for many nights until _ich liebe dich_ sends everything falling down. 

  
He loves him like Charles, like Ororo, like Jean.

  
Shit.

  
Like _Jean_.

  
Realizations hit Logan at the worst possible times. Like in the middle of a memory. Or like in the middle of sitting in his room and doing absolutely nothing.

  
A part of him is scared as hell. What does he do now? Shower him with roses? Write I Love Kurt Wagner in flashing neon lights? Do nothing and just act like everything is normal?

  
A part of him is angry. Logan doesn’t like feelings; they always screw him over in the end. And Jean screwed him over. Bad. One-night stands were fine, but anything beyond that seemed impossible after her.

  
But a part of him is relieved. Everything makes sense now. He’s in a moment of clarity that won’t last long, but it feels good now. It feels _right_ now.

_  
I love him._

**Author's Note:**

> “I ain't alone, bub. I got you.”  
> “Believe it or not…I even love you, Wolverine.”  
> God I love this pairing so freaking much. I haven't been in the X-Men fandom for too long but these boys have grabbed hold of my heart and there needs to be more of them in the world.  
>   
> \-------  
> Thank you for reading this. Comments and kudos water my crops!  
> Yell at me on [tumblr](http://kataruhh.tumblr.com) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/TheGatsbyGirl)


End file.
